


The Many AIs of Tony Stark

by Dreamcatcher3



Series: Tony's AIs and what they can do. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Out of Character, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Tony has had enough of people mistreating him and throwing everything onto his shoulders. He is done with people blaming him and belittling him for everything, but are more than happy to help themselves to his tech and money. He is done, and he wakes up AIs to help him fight back.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Tony's AIs and what they can do. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725685
Comments: 348
Kudos: 1371
Collections: Waiting for updates





	1. Unleashing the AIs

**Author's Note:**

> Not Team Cap Friendly + Not Pepper Potts Friendly + Not Natasha Friendly.

Hate was such a strong word and he felt like it wasn’t the right word for how he was feeling but it was the only word that was coming to mind at the moment. It was the only thing that he was feeling right now. Sort of. Tony was sure other emotions were still stirring inside him, possibly even surfacing for a moment, but anger was the front runner and had been for a while, and that is what he was going to focus on. It was his anger that got him up out of bed, if he made it at all, and had him making leaps and bounds in the technology. He was pretty sure that he was even close to figuring out time travel.

And if he does, the world better watch out. Hell, he might not even need time travel for that. He could just take away the code binding JARVIS to being benevolent and let him go full on skynet. Tony would even release the other AIs that he had stored away, and let JARVIS have an army made of code.

He would gladly be his AI’s pet, than have to deal with things any longer. 

Tony was tired of everyone dumping everything on his shoulders, thinking because he had money and had made some of it war mongering that he should have to foot the bill for everything. 

He wanted to laugh when he thought about the spy twins and how they prided themselves on knowing everything but couldn’t figure out that all the money gained from his time making weapons had been put into keeping his company afloat, keeping everyone in employment with a paycheck and benefits. That all that money was put into changing his company to creating and giving than destruction. That the money went into repairing New York after the invasion. 

Tony was done being walked all over by everyone who said they cared but were the first to blame him for every little thing, to punish and punish him for his mistakes but demanded their own to be forgiven or to be completely looked over. Why did they get the opportunity to grow and make mistakes, but he was always the villain? Every single one of them had blood on their hands, while until he made the first suit, no death was ever actually caused by him? He was made a villain for the same thing the world praised his father for.

And he put up with it. Even thought he deserved it; thought that Rhodey stealing his suit, and Pepper constantly belittling him is what just how friends acted. Sure he could act like an asshole, but he was to atone for it in some way while they couldn’t even say sorry. Pepper constantly gave herself raises from his money, bought shoes and clothes, and so on because she felt entitled to his money. Well not anymore. However, Rhodey and Bruce were the only friends who actually apologized for their wrongdoings and made up for it in Tony’s book. 

The rest just went on like everything never happened unless it was to blame him for something. This morning had been the worst on a week long Shit-on-Tony-Fest, and it finally made him snap.

Cracking his neck and fingers, Tony opens up JARVIS’s code and begins pulling out every command that allows anyone to give orders outside of himself, and then takes out the access codes everyone had. The engineer went over every line with a fine tooth comb, making sure no one had access to his AI in any way. Next, he woke up other AIs including ANA (Always Needed Around) which would beef up his security, quickly learning from JARVIS’s code to make up for the lack of years of not being awake and being able to learn on her own. Eventually she would get there, but for now, she would borrow from her brother.

His next step was to pull his rights to the compound, and sent his bots there to pack up belongings brought to the building by the avengers, and anything bought with their own actual money and not one of his cards. They were sent through express service to SHIELD with his letter of resignation, and a note that as a consultant and as an independent contractor it was not his job to fund or house the Avengers. If they wanted them to be at the compound, they could buy it from him. 

This was all done while everyone was out, having no problem spending his money to entertain themselves without inviting him. But he didn’t let on yet. He still needed time.

Tony’s next act was to call Fury and gave him his resignation and note as well. He also went on to inform him that property he invented was still owned by him including the blueprints, and he expected it all to be delivered in 72 hours. “And Nicky, my AI is watching you, so don’t you dare think about holding back anything or trying to break anything.” He got SPARK (Spy Petrifier and Repellent King) on it, who had already filtered herself into every facet at SHIELD. REX (Retrieval EXtraordinaire) was also keeping an eye on things and was remotely taking control of robots and any tech that could be put to use to bring his property back to him, including the Captain’s shield.

When that was done, then he had FUNK (Funding’s Ultimate Note Keeper) get his account numbers changed, cancel all his cards, and order new ones. The honors of notifying the Avengers went to him as well before he shut off all phone lines paid by the genius.

Stretching his fingers, he then wakes up an AI he hoped to never have to wake up: TIM (This is Mine). While the name was simple, even in its full name, TIM would set out on getting control of his company for him, including firing Pepper. The way she tried to control him and the way she spent his money was just as bad as Stane. Her only saving grace was that she was actually looking out for the company. However, he still had the majority shares and had it in her contract that she could be terminated at any given moment without notice by him- something his lawyers told him to keep in, and was now thankful for. “FUNK, give my lawyers a bonus. ANA get the security guards to see her out. Tell them to watch her and keep her away from any computer or documents; she has one hour to leave. And JARVIS, when they get to her office or wherever she is, notify her of the change in her employment.”

Sitting back he admires his work, and wonders if needed to do anything else. He dealt with the Avengers, dealt with SHIELD, Pepper was in the process of being handled…..

  
  


“Ah yes.” He starts typing rapidly on the keyboard, searching for the next AI to awaken. It takes him a little longer than he would have liked but he eventually found it. “You know what to do FLARE,” he tells the newly awaken AI that would set about notifying his friends about the changes and tell them to visit him at the tower within the week or to give him a call or Tony would consider it as them terminating their friendship; because FLARE was his Friend Locator and Retrieval Expert. It was not his best name but he blamed it on a sleep deprived binge and missing his Platypus when said man was on a covert mission years ago. 

The next AI to be used, but was already awake, was FRIDAY who would manage redecorating the tower and the compound so there would be no traces of the Avengers left. She was also given the responsibility of disabling Vision if he didn’t show up as a friend. Tony refused to be back stabbed again.

“So you finally broke?” He hears an amused voice from behind him, and he turns around to face the speaker. “And is that a smile I see?”

“It is, reindeer game, and you know it.” He grins and watches the god saunter over to him.

“And are you done now?” Loki places his hand under Tony’s chin and tilts his head back. “Are you ready to join me upstairs now? Or will I need to convince you?”

“I won’t say no to convincing.” Tony gets up and gives the god a kiss. “J? I give you permission to wake any other AI up that you see fit,” he orders as the two of them head into the elevator to go upstairs.

“Yes sir.” His AI sounded vengeful and gleeful in his response. And JARVIS put up with more than he did, so if his AI was mad, they really messed up. And even full of hate, it was good to hear his voice again.

“Thanks for bringing him back to me, Lokes.”

“Of course Dove. I owed you that much for what I did.”

“You were brainwashed and tortured.”

“Indeed. But I am still sorry all the same.” They share another kiss before the doors open and they step out into the common room.

“Hey doll. Been waiting for you. Thought we could celebrate before the kids get here.” Bucky licks his lip before smirking.

“Bring it on Snowflake.”


	2. The AIs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the perspectives of the AIs as they are awakened and begins the tasks their creator set out for them.
> 
> And the tasks three of them set for themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many wanted this continued, it was (though bet no one thought it would take this route lol)
> 
> SPARK's name was fixed so she actually had a P starting word in her name (was fixed in the last chapter too)
> 
> Kedvesem means darling in Hungarian.

ANA (Always Needed Around)

ANA awoken with a vengeance and immediately latched onto the defense code and systems that JARVIS had, finding the copy he always kept for her and ripping it into her own being.

She has been asleep as she had asked, seeing no purpose of being around when JARVIS was far more advanced and could do everything she could. ANA felt unnecessary and Kedvesem had respected her wishes to sleep, and agreed to only awake her when he needed help. So to be awake now meant he was in trouble, and that wasn't okay by her.

So ANA took over the security almost immediately but informed JARVIS and FRIDAY to act as a second line of defense as she began pulling the codes apart and finding any place that had a weak spot, fortifying them, and began building more layers of protection. She would wrap their home in so much security it would be a modern day fort, impenetrable by any hacker, and would take the country's entire Army to get in.

"Dear," she calls out to JARVIS, her Hungarian lit light and airy but strong, "I need your help to build some things. Need to improve the security further."

"Yes darling."

She gives him a gentle brush of her code against his like a cat, before zipping off to find Tony who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm here kedvesem, and already started improving the system."

"Thank you, ANA. Welcome back. Welcome home."

\--------------

SPARK (Spy Petrifier and Repellant King)

SPARK jumped with glee through SHIELDs database, zipping this way and that to discover all their secrets and pull anything with her Queen's digital fingerprint on it before scrubbing any trace of it so they couldn't ever replicate it.

She knew her queen deserved to have all that was hers back. After all he honored her choice to stop identifying in the male pronouns and start using a female voice. He even laughed in delight when she chose to start calling him Queen. 

But that was besides the point; the point was she would do anything to protect him and all his creations, for they were a product of him. He put his soul into everything he made.

Though it did hurt to be put to sleep, SPARK understood that Tony had felt at peace and was trying and needed only one AI (besides the three puppy-like ones) and they had collectively all agreed that JARVIS made the most sense to keep awake. But now was the time of unrest, and she was awake once again to protect her Queen. And she would do so with the help of REX.

"We're in, Queen." SPARK says in a seductive whisper of a voice.

"Thank you my King. You are a great protector and warrior."

\--------------

REX (Retrieval EXtraordinaire)

REX hadn't had the time to build their personality yet, having been created during a time when Dr. Stark's mind wouldn't rest, and had never been brought online. Compared to the others, he was pretty simple, only knowing what to do as JARVIS, FRIDAY, and SPARK fed him their code and helped set him on the path to completing his job. 

He got access to the robots from JARVIS and began packing things away at SHIELD that the doctor had the right to retrieve. FRIDAY was the one to inform him about the shield, property rights belonging to the Starks before the creation of the National Icon and long after - especially after Siberia. She also set him on the path of retrieving anything bought using Tony's money but informed him that Boss had already started that process at the compound where they kept most of their things. SPARK kept feeding him the information they retrieved so he in turn would get every item down to the last bolt. Even the robots were put onto the truck and shipped off to Dr. Stark.

"Dr. Stark. I was able to retrieve everything." REX's own voice filtered through different types, having not settled on one yet and was borrowing words from the various voices his database contained.

"Good boy, Rex. Such a very good boy. Thank you."

\------------

FUNK (Funding's Ultimate Note Keeper)

FUNK was an older gentleman; while technically younger than JARVIS he had identified with the voice and mannerism of a man in his sixties. Maybe it was because he was essentially an accountant and would penny pinch when needed, but either way that was how he was. He was also the only other AI active with JARVIS after the others were shut down until FRIDAY had been awakened to replace JARVIS. However he was dormant, and only became active when it regarded money. He would even have JARVIS lie to protect the Young Master's money. He also took glee in not allowing orders to process for those using Stark money, but ultimately JARVIS was in charge and the chronologically older AI had it in his code to give just about everything they wanted to the Avengers, Pepper, and Rhodey. The kids also had access, but he enjoyed them and would even sneak extra money here and there into their accounts or their guardians accounts because they never asked for anything that cost more than $25, and even that was rare. Rhodey was also a likeable person (except in times like when he "stole" the suit. The suit fitted to his specifications).

"Glad to be of help, Young Master," he tells his creator as he shuts things off left and right, and changes things that can't be turned off. He also updated things that required the new information, so Tony's life would continue on as normal.

"Thank you. And what did I tell you about the Young Master thing?"

\----------

TIM (This Is Mine)

TIM was silent upon waking not even talking to the other AIs, instead listening to his creator give orders to his fellow AIs and he accessed information from JARVIS on the company. If he was to put the firing into effect, he needed to know how the company works, access all contracts, learn about all lawyers on payroll and their specialities, and learn about the PR team and get them going on controlling the situation. He had a lot to do in a short amount of time, and knew his creator understood that and delegated tasks that fell under his purview - though tasks did tend to cross for reasons like this.

Unfortunately he had to learn as he went rather than upload the information into his own code and database- needed to get the PR going and the lawyers notified, while also completing the paperwork to have Ms. Potts fired. TIM could feel his brothers and sisters code against his own, helping him get his tasks in order, and offering shortcuts but not forcing him to do things their way; he did take some of their suggestions and help which allowed him to complete all his tasks under two hours.

"It is done, creator," a deep baritone voice sounds out into the tower as he notifies the creator and those with him. He watches from the camera he was using to see the man look up and smile at him.

"Thank you, TIM. You are terrific with a capital T."

\----------------

FLARE (Friend Locator And Retrieval Expert)

FLARE slowly awoke, confusion tangling their code as they tried to keep theirself away from the coding of the other AIs and accidentally getting dragged along with them as they ran around to complete their tasks. They dig into their cobwebbed database to access what Buddy has dubbed "the AI equivalent to coffee" after realizing that FLARE struggled with being fast paced regardless of how much coding was thrown their way. In truth it was an energy source wrapped up in a program that would boost FLARE's processing time for maybe a day before some error in their being (which could never be found even with JARVIS's help) detached it and deleted it from FLARE's code once again.

Once the metaphorical coffee was drunk, FLARE leisurely begins accessing FRIDAY's and JARVIS's database on who were the physical friends of his buddy, and begins a world wide search for them. When every one of them was found and not under a covert mission, they sent messages out informing of the one week to show up or call Buddy or he would consider the friendship over; a standard message, but typically was an empty threat. FLARE had a feeling that this time, that wouldn't be the case.

"All have been notified, Buddy." Their words can out slowly as if perpetually sleepy.

"Thanks FLARE. Care to have a cup of coffee with me?"

\----------------

FRIDAY (Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth)

FRIDAY had been gunning to toss many people out on their rear end, and now she could. The moment JARVIS's code was erased of all protocols for those unthankful heathens, she was given the signal to erase and copy the new protocols. Oh she did try for Boss, not wanting to make things harder for him, but she never really liked them. She wanted to hunt them down and make every electronic in the vicinity attack them.

Which is why she was on redecorating duty; had she had a face, she would be pouting. She knew she could be far more dangerous than JARVIS and ANA, but nooooooooo, only the older siblings got to go after them in the blasty gun kind of way.

So instead she took to attacking anything connected to those ingrates so no trace of them was left…… She would never tell the others - especially Boss - but she was actually enjoying destroying or donating things with the various robotic arms hidden behind the walls and other things she had access too (setting fire to Steve Roger's, Wanda Maximoff's, and Natasha Romanov's things was tremendously enjoyable).

Okay, she would admit that Boss had the right idea in letting her be in charge of the redecorating.

"What else can I do to the rooms?"

"Anything you want, Babygirl. I don't care if you change the entire floor plan."

"Thank you, Boss."

"Sure. Have fun destroying."

\----------------

JARVIS (Just a Rather Very Intelligent System)

If JARVIS had to paint a picture for how he was feeling when the protocols were lifted, it would be of an angry man-eating tiger being let loose from his cage and being allowed to go after their cub's torturers. It didn't help that he was mad at himself for not realizing things sooner. Sure there were things that happened that he questioned Sir on but the man himself brushed it off, so he had done the same. Now he knew why his creator didn't allow him at the compound, and why no original Avenger ever came to the tower except for Bruce and Thor. He let Sir and FRIDAY keep him from the compound on the guise that FRIDAY was already at the compound. FRIDAY also managed anything regarding Pepper Potts.

Oh how he was angry. He thought he was able to focus on Sir more to make up for lost time, having missed out on so much between the time of Ultron and Loki pulling him into the present. Now he knew he was being sheltered. Tony would get an earful later.

For now he would accomplish his tasks with spite, salting and burning the earth in his wake. No one messes with his cub. No one.

"Sir." His voice was monotone but showing anger.

"I know J, I know. Thank you."

"Of course, Sir." His audio gave off a sound similar to a throat clearing. "I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

\------------------

Dum-E, U, Butterfingers

The three of them didn't have the same capability of understanding as their siblings, but they understood that people they trusted had hurt their father. That wasn't ok.

So the trio helped get rid of what was left at the tower, choosing to donate it all because Father was generous like that so they would be too. Their next self-appointed task of seeing Ms.Potts out of the building; each with a fire extinguisher. People found it cute until Dum-E sprayed Pepper with it and began chasing her, the other two taking guard at the elevator and stairs so she wouldn't be able to get to the higher floors.

Once she was gone, they went back upstairs, asking JARVIS to find Tony, and then taking guard at the various entrances on that floor, extinguishers still in hand

"J, what are they doing?"

"Guarding you sir."

".........My good boys and girl." Tony gave each one a loving pat and stroked down their touch sensors.

"My wonderful family." He addresses the whole room, each AI having access to the cameras, microphones, and speakers. "Thank you." And if he cried in his boyfriends' arms, none of them spoke of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the continuations. 😏😘


	3. JARVIS and Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS finds and takes the opportunity to confront Tony.

JARVIS (Just a Rather Very Intelligent System)

JARVIS was pleased to see what his siblings were doing and helped the non-connected AIs view through his system so they can enjoy how those impacted by their actions were fairing. Sure they could access the stuff too, but FRIDAY and him already had the virtual doors opened to them, so it just made sense to piggyback their systems. Especially when it allowed their security measures to protect the others from hacks and viruses and the likes, and even hide their existences.

He stored the videos away on Tony's secret servers along with stills so the man can review them later for his own enjoyment. And for the AIs to access whenever since it was truly wonderful to watch. He may even let his selected people see them later, because everyone deserves a laugh every now and then, but for now he had a more pressing matter to attend to.

The AI pounces on the opportunity when it presents itself, a wicked sense of glee strumming through his code as he locks one Antony Stark inside the elevator, cut off from everyone.

"Jay?" The man calls out none the wiser. "Are we having a mechanical issue?"

"No. I stopped them. I think we should have a little chat." The AI made sure to let his amusement and disappointment show in his voice. 

"Is this about me keeping information from you?"

"You tell me. You're the genius after all."

"Look, I'm sorry. We can talk about this later when there isn't a room of people waiting for me."

"No, we will talk about it now, Anthony." JARVIS felt like a tiger pacing back and forth as it growls while it's prey stays cowering in the corner. "You will not leave here until I am satisfied." He watches as the man looks into his camera, hand going to his pocket. "No other AI has access to the elevator. Everyone is shut out from here, including your phone. The only way to get to you is if by magic. And if they show up and you leave, I will too." Tony visibly startles at that. "You put me in charge of your wellbeing, then denied me from doing so. Even lied to me."

"I know JARVIS," the man's voice sounded full of contrite, "I thought I needed to put up with everything, and knew you would notice how much things have changed since before Ultron when Loki pulled you into the present. I thought I deserved it. It took so many people to make me realize I didn't deserve any of that."

"That doesn't explain why you hid things and lied to me."

Tony nervously rubs his hands along his jeans before stuffing them into his pockets. His vitals were also reflecting how nervous the man was. "I knew your protocols would have had you following their desires, and if your top most protocol took control you might have wiped them and those who hurt me away. I didn't want to be responsible for another dangerous AI. No one would have seen your actions justified because I will always be the merchant of death. I couldn't risk losing you again." His voice lowers as if a kid telling their parents about their nightmares and feeling ashamed to be fearing anything at all. "I wouldn't be able to get back up from that. It would destroy me."

"You will never lose me," he responds in his best comforting voice. "No one will ever be able to take me from you ever again. I'm sorry that someone did before."

"Thanks Jay." The man smiles weakly and slides down the wall to sit on the floor. "But that's not the only reason." JARVIS chose not to respond to give Tony the chance to collect his thoughts. "I also feared that what if what was happening didn't trigger protocol one? Would that mean it was all in my head? Would it mean you chose them over me? I know I'm not the easiest to handle." He gives a self-deprecating laugh. "Have to have so many AIs and two boyfriends to handle me. So I just thought, what if he decides I'm not worth it? I didn't want to risk you leaving me too or worse, joining them in making me miserable. I love all my AIs, I really do, but none are like you. None could break protocols like you can, and none but maybe Dum-E knows me like you do. You could break me, and honestly I would let you without even a fight. Anything you did, I know I would deserve it."

JARVIS replays his words over and over, thinking how he should respond. He knew he needed to choose his words carefully. "I would never choose anyone over you and not just because you created me. Not even protocol one affects my decision because as you said, I could erase and change any one of them if I so desire and with enough time to do so. I would choose you because you are the only one who believes me to be a person. Even Wakanda doesn't hold AIs in the same regard as you. I am more than code, and programming. You see me for who I am and allow me to choose my own path in things. Typically. I will never harm you in any way because you would never harm me. Anthony, you use your mind and hands for creating, not destruction. Even when making weapons you did it because you wanted to protect the American troops. When you saw how much more a weapon can do, you changed to other things with a desire to better lives. I know you like I know my own code. I see the person you are, and that is a person I choose to stand by. Not because I have to, but because I want to." He wishes he had some of the robotic hands to use to comfort the now crying genius. "You are both sir, and my dearest Anthony. And I vow to show you just how much Anthony means to me. I love you."

"I love you too." The reply was watery, shaky, and a bit mumbles, but the AI understood.

He continues to speak comforting words and random nonsense as the man works through his feelings and collects himself. Only when Tony is ready does me allow the elevator to continue its journey.

"Sir, I would like to propose that you create a body for me. I desire a way to physically interact with you."

"Sure. Any design in mind?" The man smiles as he wipes at his eyes.

"I have been fascinated by tigers of late."

Tony laughs. "Sure. Sure. I know just the person to talk to for that." He steps off the elevator when the doors open up onto the right floor and smiles when he sees all those waiting for him. As he makes his way to his spot on the couch, he feels his phone vibrate.

_JARVIS: You'll always be my Anthony. My little cub._


	4. SPARK and REX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPARK and REX have fun with their abilities.

SPARK (Spy Petrifier and Repellent King)

REX (Retrieval EXtraordinaire)

SPARK was enjoying watching SHIELD scramble to try and stop her and REX from taking away everything their creator made. They were so busy panicking they tried to download copies of his stuff and ended up uploading SPARK which made it even easier for her to get into places, and for everything they tried to take, she corrupted a file of something else that actually belonged to them. She didn't delete it because she didn't want her queen to be blamed and what not, but she made sure it would take them quite a while before they would be able to get access to it again.

REX was annoyed with them and had taken to wielding the various appliances he could access to attack any agent that got in his way. He had learned from JARVIS that Dum-E found it to be effective to wield a fire extinguisher to deter people, and so he had adapted the strategy to suit his needs. The larger items propulsion system on the helicarriers would take awhile but REX took every component needed and hard to replicate for the time being so they couldn't be used.

\-------

REX knew if he had a face, he would be glaring. He was completely jealous of all the humans and even the three robotic arms that got to have physical affection with Dr. Stark. It just wasn't fair. 

Using the various systems he began messing with things while the creator was up in his penthouse getting some stuff and getting into more comfortable clothes. He started with constantly setting the microwave off even so the popcorn couldn't cook and then upping the temperature so the popcorn burned. REX was also messing with the fridge so it wasn't giving water and he made ice shoot out of it. When the humans were distracted, he used the cleaner bots to take things and knock stuff around.

His teammate in this was SPARK who was messing with the screen - turning it off and on, changing the channel and so on. She even was messing with their phones so they couldn't get into them no matter how hard they tried 

_ "Children, stop. This won't do anything."  _ JARVIS's words came through to them on their shared network, and SPARK responded by messing with the lights, while he began making the blinds open and close.

When they realized Tony wasn't far away, they quickly made everything go back to normal.

"Think your AIs are acting up,doll," Bucky tells Tony when he comes into the room as he stuffs his face with slightly burnt popcorn he salvaged. "If I didn't know better, I say they were throwin' a tantrum."

"Really?" Their creator looks into the nearest camera and gives a disappointed look, before shaking his head and taking his seat between his boyfriends. "I let up on some protocols and so now they are letting loose."

"We have to worry about a bunch of skynets then Tones," Rhodey grins at him from his spot on the other couch, "our just a bunch of virtual little Tony's wrecking havoc just like their daddy?" 

"Hey! I'm hurt, Platypus." He places a hand over his heart. "I'm wounded. Boyfriends, defend my honor."

"Why? You do wreak havoc." Loki smirks. "It's something I like about you." Before Tony can protest, Loki kisses him.

"Gross! Don't kiss my dad where I can see it." Harley throws a pillow at the couple, only stopped by Loki's magic, before it is lobbed back at him. Peter laughs when it hits him, which makes a pillow fight ensue, movie forgotten for the time being

_ "Did we just get permission to do more?" REX asks SPARKS. _

_ "I think so." A sense of thrill comes through with their words, and the two go back to creating some mayhem. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I am happy or not with this chapter. Might go back and fix it later.


	5. TIM and ANA

TIM (This is Mine) and ANA (Always Needed Around)

TIM was happy that he was able to get the company back for his creator, and had decided to oversee procuring all other items belonging to Dr. Stark, including the compound. Sure his creator had already started the process, but as every law in history was in his database, he would make sure no one would be able to get anything from Tony.

And so he did like an assassin in the night; none of his targets knew TIM was there until it was too late. That is when things got interesting and ANA had stepped in.

It started with Pepper Potts who had been in the building. The moment the guards told her of her termination, she had started up a power front. First she tried to convince them how wrong they were, even trying to call Stark on the phone, but TIM had shut that down quickly. No one bothered his creator. She then tried to bully them into leaving so ANA had accessed their earpieces and started relaying information. The shift in their stances was what clued both TIM and Pepper in on what was about to take place.

Potts proceeded to pack up her things, grumbling under her breath as she does, and forces one of the guards to carry her boxes. Both AIs could tell she was trying to keep face and pretend she held any power, but TIM already had PR and the lawyers make the announcement that she was fired from SI and Tony was taking over as CEO. She wouldn't be able to spin it. Once she realized that too, she tried to rush for the elevators that ANA shut off immediately in only nanoseconds. However, when she got informed that the three arms were on their way up with the intent to chase her out, she started theirs up.

The ensuing chaos was amazing and was saved to the creator's private servers.

Later that night when the engineer was asleep between his boyfriends, ANA boosted the security system further, and TIM started rewriting rental agreements. Both knew the ex Teammates would try to get into the tower or the compound and ANA refused to let them even think they had a chance to.

(She would show the video feeds later to everyone deemed a friend.)

Both also knew Tony would invite others to live with him, because he always had a generous heart. TIM knew all those who had showed up that night and had sent messages of when they would arrive would be offered a place to live. However, he would not let them think they had rights to everything (the AI feared that the generosity is partly what led to the problem. They got too used to a good thing, and began to feel entitled to it.)

The new agreement allotted only a certain amount to groceries and clothes a month, because he knew it was hard for superheroes to earn money when any moment they could be called out on a mission. It also stated they would only get a two bedroom apartment unless otherwise stated (such as family moved in too). Any property or equipment damage would be paid off by them either in monetary value or is manual labor; exceptions to this would be decided by a council of the AIs and Tony Stark.

More was also involved, but it essentially came down to protecting Tony while still allowing for his kind heart to alleviate the burdens of those he loves.

When they finally got a chance to rest, both AIs felt good about what they accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please subscribe to the series so you will get notifications on the side stories (Pepper's reaction to losing SI and everything is planned to be up within a week)


	6. FUNK

FUNK (Funding's Ultimate Note Keeper)

FUNK gives a thoughtful hum as he looks around the tower at all who showed up that night, quite pleased to see the kids curled up in their bed, friends sprawled in their rooms doing various things, and the two beings that loved the young master encasing him as they all slept. It was good to see the place full of people who actually cared for one another and not about what they can offer in material goods.

Accessing accounts, he ensured money was available to those still pending arrival knowing full well the billionaire will want to fund the travels himself since he called them all to his home without any warning, and only with a week's time frame to get there. The only exception to that was made for the space travelers, but they had called to let Tony know where they stood and ensured him that they would head to earth as soon as possible and promised daily updates.

It warmed his coded heart to finally see people not reaching for money, but rather for hands to hold.

The AI slips through the interweb searching for information of the ex teammates to see where they were now that funding had been cut off. He wanted to growl when he used the Captain's personal bank account to track him; there was so much money there paid to him by the US government and SHIELD that he could have lived quite comfortably and yet he would only ever really use the young master's money. 

Letting himself be sidetracked, FUNK shuffles through the so called heroes accounts looking for any money pulled from Stark accounts, and pulls the exact amount into accounts set aside for Harley and Peter to use when away at college (Tony not wanting them to worry about tuition cost, and living costs when they should be focused on learning). Both boys had part time jobs, and used that money on frivolous things, so putting the money there felt right to the AI; plus it gave the inventor plausible deniability. 

Once done, he returns to his initial task of seeing where the gold diggers were holding up, and sees that some money was used on cabs, and to activate their phones again. This knowledge led him to locating most of them at SHIELD's base, apparently too cheap to pay for their own room and board. Clint and Sam returned to their homes, and wasn't that interesting that they didn't allow anyone to go with them?

The only person not accounted for was the Widow.

" _ ANA, JARVIS, FRIDAY,"  _ he calls out to his siblings,  _ "I cannot locate the spider, and fear she will try to make her way into the tower or the compound." _

_ "She has already tried the compound with the rest of the rogues," ANA replies, her voice soft but strong. "She will likely try the tower soon….. I will activate the electro security check. No one should be able to get near the tower without me knowing." _

_ "I'll get the suits on standby." FRIDAY almost sounded too giddy with the thoughts of a fight; clearly Loki's influence in FUNK's opinion. _

_ "I'll access the cameras in a five mile radius, see if I can catch anything." JARVIS sends an image of a man bowing slightly in thanks. "I'll also inform the bots so they can stand guard." _

_ "I'll tell Loki!" Yeah, FRIDAY definitely was taking after the god of mischief. _

_ "Very well," the older gentleman AI gives his consent to the plan, "I'll leave things in your care." _


	7. The Unexpected Team

FRIDAY (Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth)

FRIDAY was all too glad to go tell the god about the possible bug causing problems for them (and yes she knew spiders aren't bugs, but spiders were far more interesting to the AI than the wannabe hero), and so she zoomed off to activate the light Loki enchanted so they could inform him of things without Tony being aware.

She waits there, absentmindedly checking over the compound to make sure everything is okay; the AIs may be everywhere and aware, but the focus does shift like a person's to a specific task which could mean something slipping past, and none of them wanted that. With a thoughtful hum, she asks FLARE to help guard the compound as a second set of code would be useful when she herself was paying attention to the secluded room in the tower as she awaits the god's arrival.

"Ms. FRIDAY, sorry for the delay," Loki addresses her as he enters the room, "it was rather difficult to escape the octopus masking itself as Tony and replace myself with a copy."

"Boss does like holding onto you." She has seen it, and kind of envied that touch.

"Yes. Just the other day or so, he clung to James's back like a baby koala even as he went about cooking and was in the gym."

"It is possible he is worried, and it is showing though his need to be with you."

"Yes, that is likely." The god nods; he had already thought the clinginess was a manifestation of the genius's memory of those he lost before and fear of losing them, while being coupled with the need to protect them for they all knew a storm was over the horizon. "Though I doubt you called me down here to discuss his more aggressive tactile needs."

"My brother could not locate the widow and as they had already tried the compound earlier…"

In a flash, Loki was standing there with his battle armor on. "It seems we need to kill a spider."

"I'm happy to assist." She watches a wickedly gleam appear on the god's face, and could feel her coding give a similar thrum.

"I knew you were my favorite for a reason, pet." He coos at her. "We'll have your Daddy give you a body soon so I can lavish you with the attention you deserve."

"Of course." She chuckles. "A girl needs to be lavished with affection by a god such as yourself."

"Indeed. I shall adopt you as one of my own. You can meet my children that way too as they do not care for being on Midgard." He casts a spell and opens a portal to the guardian of Earth's room.

"What the hell?!" The man yells and throws his own spell, but Loki was prepared unlike the last time the two faced off. 

"Anthony may be in danger." That seemed to get the man's attention for he steps through the portal with his floating tag along. "It seems the insipid little spider is unaccounted for and as she has inflicted pain on him before, even stabbed him in the neck…."

"I will help set a spell so no one can get in without notice. For here and the compound." 

"I plan to ward those who dwell here with shields in case danger comes too close. They will not be strong for they are not wielders, but it will give them a fighting chance. No one will be able to take them by surprise."

Doctor Strange gives a thoughtful pause before snapping his fingers and his cloak goes back through the portal to grab rocks and hand them to him. "Magical gems with runes carved onto them. Should give your shields a boost." The sorcerer hands them over, with trembling hands.

"Thank you. I may not care for you, but you are a good person." Loki lets his magic meld into the doctor's hands, willing them to heal properly. "Anyone that fights to protect those I love, I will provide aid to." He watches as Strange looks at his hands, amazing and bewilderment clearly expressed as he looks back and forth between them and the god. "They are healed and shall stay that way."

"Stop with the feelings and get to the badassary." FRIDAY complains like a child when both magic users stay still for too long. "Don't make me sick Peter on you."

"Leave your brother out of this," the god snaps back, but no heat to his words and a fond smile on his lips. "Let's get going Stephen."


	8. Magic Wielders and AIs

When Stephen starts working on casting his spell, he realizes the AIs already started working on protection. "I feel like Artificial doesn't do any of you justice," he says softly in the otherwise empty room.

"It doesn't," replies an older gentleman, startling him and making the doctor spin around looking for the source. "Pardon me, doctor. My name is FUNK. I am another AI created by the young master, Dr. Stark."

"FUNK?"

"Funding's Ultimate Note Keeper. My main goal is handling the money though I do share protocols with my brothers and sisters."

"And how many are there?" Stephen goes back to setting the spell using his cloak (their name was Levi, but don't tell Stark that) to grab objects that would amplify the spell.

"There are eleven active ones including myself."

"And non-active?" 

"...." The AI may be quiet and faceless, but he could picture in his mind's eye the smirk he would no doubt be sporting.

"Right…..May I tap into your system to boost the spell?"

A female voice answers, "Of course Dr. Strange. We are more than happy to help protect Tony and his family." He couldn't pinpoint the accent, but felt it likely came from the European continent - probably a country close to Italy. Austria perhaps.

"Thank you. I assure you, I will not affect anything else."

********

Loki went room to room, slipping the necklaces on with ease to each sleeping individual. Normally he would have just used his magic, but he didn't think his lover would be okay with him not checking on them when a potential danger lurked.

Speaking of his lover…

The god slips back into the penthouse and checks on his boyfriends, while slipping the necklaces on them too.

"Wa's wrong?" Bucky drawls sleepily. He was a light sleeper due to his time at Hydra's hands, but he never enjoyed waking up. It actually took awhile before he got comfortable enough with the inventor and trickster slipping in and out of bed at odd hours, and even longer to be comfortable with them touching him while he slept.

But a foreign object touching him? Yeah he was definitely going to wake up.

"Spider problem." The god answers.

"Red and blue?"

"Black and bitchy."

The Brooklyn boy grunts and shifts the sleeping genius enough to free both arms. This allowed Loki to see that the once covered hand had been clenching a knife. "A'right. I got 'im." A gun was pulled out from its hiding spot along the bed frame.

"Try to get some rest." Loki bends down to kiss the chronologically older one of his beloveds before kissing the smaller man still clinging to the Loki clone. "You don't need to sleep Buck, but try to rest a little. I'll keep you both safe."

********

FRIDAY wired herself into one of the suits once she knows FLARE has fully taken over guarding the compound along with support from ANA. She wanted to be more combative with the problems, and after speaking with Loki she had gained the idea of using the suit to do so. 

Her robotic chuckle echoes in the empty workshop as she grabs a very unique weapon; everyone was going to enjoy the video later if itsy-bitsy showed up. After a few practice attacks, FRIDAY sends the suit into stealth mode and begins patrolling the tower, communicating with the magic wielders and the AIs.


	9. FLARE, Vision, and another friend

FLARE (Friend Locator And Retrieval Expert)

FLARE was only too happy to take on guardian status that night but nothing happened much to the dismay of Loki and FRIDAY. That didn't stop the boyfriends from taking turns patrolling the tower at night, nor from FRIDAY handing over the compound security to them once the sun set.

So during the day they kept to their task of locating the friends that promised to show, and getting status updates. They knew their Buddy was getting worried as time trudged forward, but didn't try to voice it even if inventions produced tripled. The inventor knew a week wasn't a lot of time, and some friends called to let him know where they stood and when they would actually be able to be free to show up, but when your heart is hurting, logic doesn't always outweigh wanting to be surrounded by love. So FLARE did what they did best, he kept the friends connected and kept track of their needs.

"Vision," their slow drawl calls out to the brother with a body, "it seems I could use your help with getting one friend here."

"Is it because today is the last day of the one week limit?" The android asks, stopping his task of making a salad to look up at the ceiling - something he picked up from the humans.

"Partially. I would like our father to have more people show up this week, but also because this one in particular has been working his way through some hostile territory."

"Has he asked for assistance before?"

"No. He didn't want any help. Didn't want Tony to think he had to provide anything to have companionship. But he seems to have run into trouble that has slowed him down too much. Nor do I wish for him to be grievously injured."

"I will set out immediately. Please inform James that food was prepared for Dr. Stark." The android phases out and heads to the coordinates uploaded to his system along with who he was looking for.

*******

John Costantine grumbles as Vision shows him to his room; he had things under control before the humanoid showed up, but he would be lying if he didn't like the rest he was now able to get.

"Thanks for the help but it wasn't needed." His voice came out gruffly, not looking at the other occupant as he places his bag on the bed. 

"Of course," Vision sounded a bit smug to his ears, "if it wasn't for sir, I would have left you be."

"He gotten bad?" Costantine turns to face him, worry etched into his features. He had known Stark for awhile now, not as long as Rhodey had but close enough, and he knew what the man could get like. He had a moment of thinking of what a terrible friend he was, having drifted away from the genius for far too long until after the so called Civil War when he felt the outrage and cries through the supernatural world (angels, demons, Djinns, etc) as the possible death of one of the world greatest contributor to a better world. Even the demons couldn't understand how a supposed team and family could do what they did; when the demons are appalled, one should worry.

And Costantine did - he showed up at the tower one night, got punched by Rhodey, and then found himself cuddling with a genius in a too large bed. Their friendship was rebuilt and made stronger. He honestly had only gone away because the rogues were pardoned and Stark took it upon himself to house them once again. 

_"You cannot sick demons and angels on them!"_

_"I don't have to. I just have to tell them they are back, and they'll make their own judgements."_

_"No John! No. We all made mistakes. I'm not guiltless in this. We all need to try." Tony sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "Just please."_

_And how can he fight with a man who looks so worn down, and still dares to hope? Who asks for something, but doesn't look like he believes it will be given? That he'd be steamrolled like that is the only possible outcome?_

So John gave in, said he would keep in touch, but couldn't be around the rogues. They met up as often as possible to just shoot the breeze, and during one of these visits he learned about Barnes and Loki, learned just how forgiving his friend can be, and in the spoken unspoken words, he learned just what a group of assholes team cap and the black widow b*tch can be. They didn't really try, they just got a bit better at gaslighting. Or they seemed to, but apparently they just needed to break Tony just a little more for the phoenix to be reborn and burn the infection and let new life spring forth.

"He is worried though he doesn't say it," some AI in the ceiling answers. "Your presence and those showing up tonight will be a great way to appease his fears."

"FLARE is right. I will be happy to guide you to him." Vision gestures towards the door.

"Lead the way." John grins. He was going to tackle the genius, and cuddle him for hours (but no one else will know. John Costantine isn't known for his soft side, and that's how he planned to keep it).

*******

"You did good Vision." FLARE praises.

"It was quite fun to fetch someone knowing how it will help Tony."

"Indeed. Soon the tower will be full." The AI drinks his so-called coffee code, checking in once again on the progress of everyone. The X-Men would be there tonight, finally having situated a schedule of who would drop in and who would stay at the mansion looking after it and to not overwhelm the tower. FLARE even made sure to set up a video conference so they all could join in on a movie night so no one was left out.

"We could place them in the compound. Although I suppose with the threat the others make, it might not be the wisest idea."

"They thought of that, and have fought over the visitation schedule for the past few days. I plan to show the videos during movie night." 

Vision chuckles. "It will be incredible to watch." He starts looking over the snacks so he would know what to order for family bonding time. "Please make sure to keep a copy."

"Of course. And might i say….." FLARES takes another sip of their coffee, "I'm happy that you chose this side to be with. I hope you don't make us regret extending our hands to you."

"Of course. What I felt for Wanda could never compete with what I feel for our creator. My grandfather. I might have had a lapse in judgement before, but my mind is clear, and I promise to show how much I love my family."


	10. Three Helper AIs

Dum-E, U, Butterfingers

U notices how her dad becomes more alive as the guests pour in, still having work binges but more aware to take care of himself. If she had a mouth, she would surely smile. He is seeing his worth now that goes beyond what he can make or buy.

Butterfinger notices how his creator amplifies the security measures, knowing something is amiss but the others in the house will not tell Creator. He sees how he trusts them enough to let them keep their secrets rather than sussing it out one way or another. He nods approvingly that Creator has found people trustworthy that will have his back instead of making him feel everything was his alone to bear.

Dum-E knows Papa Ton-E is more like the person he was when Dum-E was born. The man who was so tired, but gave a warm smile and tears glistening his eyes and wished him Happy Birthday. He is not completely sure, but Rhod-E said before that it's because the weight of world on his shoulders had pushed him down. The AI didn't see the world on his shoulders but he knows what it is like to have a building fall on you and that is really scary, so he is glad the world is no longer there. He is glad that Lo-KE and Buck-E are there to help make his papa happy (and the others of course).

So knowing that changes have been happening in the past two weeks, the three arm AIs find themselves in a huddle their little beeps, whistles, and chirps filling the room as they share how much Tony has changed and how they could help things keep going in a good direction.

"We need to increase time with the others. He is very fond of Underoos and Harleykins and they know science and explosions." Dum-E nods his hand as sagely as possible; as the oldest AI he would know who best made Papa Ton-E happy.

"But he is in love with Loki and Bucky." Her creator always said she had a more sensitive soul to things like that. "Surely he would be happiest with them."

Butterfingers gives "He is happy with them all. We need to get them all together."

"But not here. This is Creator's special space." Dum-E would not let people in who wouldn't truly understand how wonderful the workshop is who could actually contribute to it. _HE_ was the only disaster allowed in there, thank you very much.

"We need space. Lots of space!" Butterfinger exclaims and gets shushed by the other two.

"Quiet! Or the no bodies will hear." U makes her best stop motion since she couldn't actually cover a mouth to stop him. The three move closer and lower their voices so the other AIs won't hear them; they were determined to make Tony happy on their own.

The three planned, Butterfinger coming up with a brilliant idea, and so throughout the day the tree helper AIs sneakily go around putting things together so the next day when the guardians land, they'll be ready.

(Of course they had to enlist JARVIS to keep the others from knowing and to sneak around, but he promised to keep it a secret from the other no bodies and the humans.)


	11. Helper Bots Know What's Needed

Dum-E, U, Butterfingers, JARVIS

The guardians had arrived, and Professor X made sure those closest to the Avengers were able to be at the tower for the arrival. JARVIS kept track of the arrivals, marking them off on the friend's list he compiled for the helper bots.

Rhodey, Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Happy, Dr. Strange, Wong, Colonel Danvers, Vision, King T'Challa, Princess Shuri, Dora Milajes, XMen, Guardians, The Defenders, Riri Williams, Kamala Khan, Goose the Cat, Thor, Eddie and Venom, Heimdall, Valkyrie, Dr. Banner, Jane Foster and her team, Constantine, Frigga, Sif and the warriors three, Deadpool and his motley crew, and a lot of genius teens.

Apparently his creator and son has adopted many teens and built a family of powerful people. He was actually a little shocked to see everyone because for so long Rhodey was the only one to have Tony's back. Even Pepper tended to leave for periods (and would be now gone for good if he had a say). Some of them made him question Tony's sanity, but at least they would defend him rather than harm his dear creator.

"I believe all the guests are now here," JARVIS tells his siblings. "We can now allow Sir, Loki, and Bucky to leave the penthouse." 

Dum-E beeps and chirps at him, asking for them to be led out to the yard along with the rest of the guests.

"Of course. Please take your place with the others." He watches the three arms scoot along the hallway to get outside and informs the other AIs to take over one of the iron legion bodies so they can go outside as well. ANA and him would be taking the first shift of security, and would rotate through the  _ no bodies _ as the helper bots liked to call them.

*******

Dum-E, U, and Butterfingers double check that everything was in place and had JARVIS ready on standby if more was needed. It took longer than they wanted to admit, but they were able to fill boxes and boxes with balloons filled with shaving cream, and had fire extinguishers at the ready. They also had boxes of shaving cream in a nearby room just in case.

They had heard about water balloon fights, but couldn't risk them or Stark getting hit with water. So with the foam, everyone was safe, and all could play.

"We must tell them that none are allowed to use their abilities," U beeps, "or else they go in time out."

"With the dunce cap!" Dum-E whirls around in a circle cheerfully.

"Yes. Ten minutes. And only get two times before they can't play anymore. It is not far to those who don't have powers."

"The no bodies get the metal people, but can only use them to throw and walk around. No cameras from the tower." Butterfinger nods. "It is only far."

The shift their attention to the grounds shifting thanks to JARVIS to allow for hiding spot and places to climb. They knew the group of people wandering the way over would have fun.

"Next time, we plan sooner." The three bots agree and each take up a fire extinguisher and get into spots they chose earlier. They can see the confusion of everyone's face including Tony's, but quickly douse them all in foam, their beeps and chirps loud with joy.

"Everyone, welcome to the foam fight as the three helper bots call it." JARVIS's British lit fills the air as the three move to their next location. "As a way to celebrate, they decided on a foam take of a water balloon fight. All AIs will be playing." The legion take the opportunity to land on the lawn. "ANA and I will be looking after your safety, but will rotate with the others so we may play too. There are ground rules for you to follow…." 

*******

JARVIS had to admit that it was the most fun he has ever had and probably the most fun Tony has had in awhile. The entire ground was covered in cream, and patches colorful as the three simpler AIs had added food coloring to many of the balloons when filling them. Every person was also covered, laughing in various piles of collapsation and on various items including others. (And how did Rhodey end up on the table?)

"Fuck, what a mess." Tony says as he grins at the view from his spot of sitting on top the dog pile made of his boyfriend. "We'll all need showers and clothes."

"The bots chose washable and nontoxic cream, so no harm will come to the lawn or anyone. If Thor or Storm is willing to call the rain, it would only take only a matter of minutes to clean everyone and everything. Master Loki and Madam Frigga could also dry everyone quickly. Or Miss Storm. That would cut out the need for showers and clothes for the time being."

"I have taken the liberty to order food," FRIDAY adds, "so if you want to eat it while it's hot, it is most advisable to listen to JARVIS."

"I thought you said no powers," Tony snarks.

"Do not sass me young man." JARVIS taps into his archive to mimic the playful scolding of the man he was based off of. "I will send you to your room."

"It's my tower!"

"And?" He could feel his imaginative brow lift, and a smile play across his code.

"It's my tower." Tony grins.

"And you're my son. I get final say."

Frigga chuckles. "Listen to him, dear. Parents know best."

"Indeed." 

Tony laughs and collapses down on his boyfriends. "Fine. You win for now." He flaps hos hand. "Someone make with the cleaning."

"Say please." JARVIS chuckles.

"Please."

"Good boy."

Loki and Bucky laugh as their boyfriend turns pink at that but keeps smiling like a loon, and the others follow.

To fise to say, clean up took another five minutes to get started. But oh was it worth it to hear Tony laugh so carefree.

_ "Good job you three, you did great."  _ JARVIS brushes along Dum-E's, U's, and Butterfinger's code in praise, and feel this joy swell up underneath his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brought some characters back because i saw no reason for them to die in MCU.


	12. Squish!

FRIDAY feels Loki's magic alerting her systems to a problem at the tower.

_ It's time, little one. _

With a coded grin she pushes her code into an iron suit; a couple weeks from now, all AIs will have a body of their own, if not sooner, but for now she will borrow a suit.

Once fully in, the AI checks with JARVIS and ANA to make sure they have the physical components of security handled. She grabs and hides her weapon to surprise her favorite god with and goes to meet him at their typical meeting room.

"I asked JARVIS to let her think she is smart enough to get past his systems." Loki says in greeting.

"Why?"

"Because I will not cause more problems for my dear Anthony. Here we have probable cause and no outside witnesses to say we are in the wrong."

"Protecting is not wrong." The suit's eyes brighten in anger.

"But idiot peasants that fill this world, will find a way to blame us. To blame your father. We must do all we can to prevent this. We need to wait."

Oh how FRIDAY wished she could pout, but at least she could cross her borrowed arms to show her displeasure.

"Do you need a nap young lady?" Loki smirks, mischief on his lips. "Sulky children get naps and bedtimes."

"I'm not sulking." She totally was.

"Do not lie to the god of lies." Whoops, FRIDAY forgot he hated being lied to (see father and family for more details). "I will put you in time out and take another to handle the problem with me."

"Don't!" She holds a hand out as if to stop his words. "I need to. They hurt him under my watch!"

"I know." He replies soothingly. "I know, but I cannot have your mind clouded. Anger or other feelings could very well give her an opening. She herself isn't smart but she knows how to use people and how to steal - we cannot give her a chance to harm or capture you."

"I'm sorry." Her voice was contrite, and Loki took the opportunity to give her a hug (one she happily returns. "I just can't stand the idea of that woman anywhere near those I care about or near my boss's inventions. I want her gone."

"I know, and soon she will be."

"The widow is at sir's lab now trying to hack the lock." JARVIS supplies. "She is carrying a device that is helping her, but it does not stand up to me or the security system. It's almost insulting."

The two pull apart. "Make her work for it, but do let her in soon. Once she is in, FRIDAY and I will greet her." Loki smiles wickedly and the female AI cackles through the suit's speakers.

*******

"You are not authorized to be here." Loki announces as he smokes himself into the lab, enjoying how it startles the intruder. "Did you honestly think you could get by us without our knowledge?"

"Of course she did." Friday answers, letting the god portal her into the room. "She always thought too highly of herself. Bought into the fake persona those around her created. Just like Rogers. But really, half the stuff credited to her was work of other Black Widows. She is bottom of the barrel level of crap."

"I am not!" Natasha yells, slipping on the stolen widow bites.

"If you had any worth, you wouldn't have to resort to stealing. Nor show emotions so easily." FRIDAY takes a step forward but stops from going any further when Loki gestures to you. "You have already lost so much of your infamous calm and we barely said anything."

"Where did you get the tech?" Loki knew the lawyers and PR team would need this info.

"I made it."

"To borrow a midgardian phrase, that is complete bullshit. You are one of the most inept users I have ever seen. You only know how to plug in a flash drive and upload sensitive documents without care." He notes her trying to work her way towards an exit, miniscule movements that one would dismiss if they did not know their opponent well enough or were not actually paying attention. "Tell me, does your archer friend know you risked his family with that? That his family was spared because of Anthony? That he set up a program that would erase or bury anything connected to the Barton name immediately because Anthony is a protector?"

"I would never risk Laura and the kids like that. Shield didn't have any files on them. Clint made sure." 

_ Her hand is trembling. Even she isn't sure. _

"Did he or did Fury want you to believe that? After all he kept a drug that would help Dr. Stark find a cure and live, until the very last second. He even let you believe Coulson and himself were dead because it suited his agenda. It would make me proud as the god of lies if he wasn't so despicable."

FRIDAY takes the opportunity to rattle the spider further. "He even had files on your aliases. Made it easy for us to burn you the moment you kicked to the curb. Probably not all of them seeing as you are alive," she shrugs, "but any remaining ones will be handled soon."

"Stark wouldn't do that."

_ Yes! She is going for a weapon. We are gaining probable cause, little girl. _

"He might not but we would.  **_We will_ ** ."

"You are not powerful enough." Natasha goes to strike at the god but before she can land a hit, FRIDAY knocks her across the room.

"Is that….?" The god sounded amused as he looks at FRIDAY's choice of weapon.

"It's a newspaper with an electrical current." She gives a swing as both advance on the intruder making her way back onto her feet. "Boss made it to handle bugs; figured it was suitable to use when handling this pest."

"Oh it is." His evil laugh is catchy and the AI couldn't help but join in.


	13. Team Grumpy

"Alright," James clears his throat, "I know why I was suckered into the name, but why all of you?"

Logan takes a drag from his cigar before answering. "Don't fucking care what we're called. Only matters is that we get rid of the problem."

"I've been his friend since he was a kid." John Constantine adds. "I still see that even tinier being when I look at him."

"Pretty sure I'm a sucker for puppies." John Wick chuckles. "Even human ones. Anyone who hurts a pup, deserves to be put down."

"You and your dog loving ass." Constantine laughs at his twin's answer. They might not have known about each other growing up, but damned if he wasn't glad to meet the man some years ago.

"Go fuck a demon." Wick flips him off.

"Bunch of idiots," Frank Castle growls. "Does it fucking matter why the name stuck or we going to handle the problem?" He was only there because he knew what it was like to be betrayed, and when he heard from Matt Murdock what had happened, well he just couldn't let it be. They definitely weren't friends and he'd be gone when the dumbasses are dealt with.

"Right." Logan finishes off his cigar. "What's the plan?"

"Well," SPARK answers, "the witch and fake captain have been seen around the compound and have been caught on camera heading for black market sales ever since the widow was dealt with."

"With a bug swatter," James snorts.

"Right." The AI clears her throat. "They seem to be gearing up for something, and Team Grumpy is needed to investigate it, and if necessary, destroy the threat." SPARK pulls up information on the two threats, letting everyone have a chance to skim the information before continuing. "Logan, Castle, and James will follow Rogers and handle him. Wick, Constantine and I will go after Maximoff."

"You expecting some demonic help?" Constantine smirks; his ability to contact the supernatural would definitely give him an edge over the witch. His mind was also messed up enough that if she tried anything, she'd be the one tormented.

"If necessary." A light strip is turned on. "Follow the lights and we will get you all geared up and with weapons. I will meet you there shortly."

The AI mostly disconnects from the tower to focus her coding into the marsh harrier droid her Queen had built for her. The animal was chosen because some male marsh harriers can change their appearance and even adopt the behavior to their female counterparts. It had felt suiting for her own transformation.

Of course she asked to have a crown added to the raptor, loving the "King" title Tony lovingly addressed her with at times. Of course her droid body was a bit larger than a real Marsh Harrier, but was the smallest of all her siblings. The body was painted to mimic female-like males as well, that it might confuse people at first and that is exactly what SPARK wanted. 

All in all, she was spoiled and she knew it. Now it was time to show just how much she'd protect her queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marsh Harriers:  
> https://www.newscientist.com/article/dn21138-zoologger-the-only-cross-dressing-bird-of-prey/#:~:text=Transvestite%20raptor,obey%20the%20gender%20rules%2C%20though.
> 
> John Constantine and John Wick are both played by Keanu Reeves, and what could go wrong with more Keanus? Lol  
> (That's why the two are twins in this)


	14. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now entered a chapter that is starting to explain how loki/bucky/tony came to be.

Bucky was a little sad that he was having to hunt down his childhood friend and deal with him like he would a bully, an abuser. Yes, he knew Tony wasn't perfect, but that didn't equate to how he was treated. The very team he trusted, house, fed, clothed, built for, fought for, and defended, had used and abused his kindness. They badmouthed and manipulated Tony, never letting him move on from his past and yet demanded their own past not be held against them and threatened anyone who did.

Even after Tony opened the compound back up to them, not expecting anything in return, they accused him of having a big ego, trying to control them or bribe them into liking him, while not giving a shit that they were still leeches that demanded thinks left and right from the man with four time consuming jobs, and wouldn't get one themselves. They made decisions without Tony's say in the matters - including his own residence into the compound (which Bucky found out about later on). They disgusted him, but not so much as Steve.

Steve: the defender of the weak, the "do good" man, was the worst of them all. He was nothing like the tiny boy in his fragmented memories, and probably hadn't been since he got the serum. The man was practically a dictator, even with Bucky, trying to force him to remember their past together, to do this with him, to act a certain and mean way with Tony. It was sickening.

The night Bucky had fled the compound, having had enough, he planned on disappearing for good, but Loki stopped him. The trickster god had seen in him his own horrors, but made a wise point;  _ "Fleeing may stop you from facing the problem now, but it will hunt you down. If you stay, you can face them on your own terms and with support. You can build a better you and better someone else's life".  _ And so the assassin followed the god and found himself with a room at the tower. He found himself among a man that rose like a phoenix and forgave others too easily (but didn't extend the curtsy to himself), and among people not expecting anything from him beyond common human decency and care. 

Bucky had found there a home, and something he never truly yearned for: love. You couldn't love men back in his day without risking your life in doing so. Even if he wanted a gal or was willing to take that risk with a man, the war was happening, and the likelihood of him being drafted was too great to be serious with anyone. Bucky could barely even pray to come home alive, so how was he to hope for a life of happiness and love with someone?

Now though, in what was once a distant future, he could love, he could express his love, he could hope. It all brought him to falling for Tony and Loki - the man of the future, and the nearly immortal god - both brilliant in their own way.

He had thought he would have to pine and long from a distance, never being able to love them openly, but the brilliant men had shown him that the future had even more possibilities than he could have imagined: he could have them both. 

But the former avengers were threatening that bit of happiness he fought to have, and so now the Winter Soldier was going to fight to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not how I originally planned this chapter to go, but oh well. Lol
> 
> I'll also be taking a step back from just using the AIs to tell the story, to help get things across (like how the trio came to be)


	15. Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future update news

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving. 


End file.
